


markhyuck night night

by orphan_account



Series: markhyuck one shots [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 80s, Beds, Best Friends, Boys In Love, Fluff, Fluffy, High School, M/M, Parties, Star Gazing, buddies uwu, dreaming with the dreamies, markhyuck, night time, one sided crush? we'll see, originally a krisho fic but i've made it markhyuck, sierra if u see this i wrote it for u, sleeping, soft, uwu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:10:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16944981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: a series of markhyuck drabbles/one shots made up of different genres!I will update tags as i go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donghyuck is getting ready for bed— getting ready to share it with his best friend that he's had a crush on for years.

Donghyuck shyly looked at his best friend who was climbing under the covers of the queen sized bed. Donghyuck walked into the connected bathroom and slid his bear printed cotton shorts up his smooth, tan legs, Mark's borrowed shirt went over his head and fit loose on his small frame. Donghyuck looked at his reflection in the small mirror above the sink and smiled. His cheeks turning pink as he realized his best friend- his crush was waiting just outside the bathroom door for him.

"hyuck? Hyuckkie?” a voice was heard calling out his name.  
Donghyuck perked up as Mark continued calling out for him. He turned the door handle and turned the lights of the bathroom off. Stepping over a mess on socks on the wooden floor he made it to the bed, Mark laying on his side facing him with a small smile gracing his face.

“Are you ready to sleep? I’m so damn tired,” Mark whispered.

Donghyuck let out a soft chuckle and lifted the sheets up, slipping under them and getting comfortable. He felt the peach fuzz on his arms raise when Mark let out a sigh and wrapped an arm around his waist, leaning his head on Donghyuck's shoulder.

“Good night hyuck,” Mark grumpled, his voice muffled.

“Good night Mark,” donghyuck replied, taking a hold of Mark's hand and closing his eyes.


	2. oasis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> two boys in love

His brown hair was glowing vibrant under the red light, twirling around and a big toothy smile gracing his beautiful face.  
Mark's heart soared, staring at the beautiful male enjoying himself on the dance floor.

"Mark, come here!" Donghyuck called from the middle of the room, mark let out a small chuckle and walked forward.

Mark put his hands around Donghyuck's waist and pulled him close; Donghyuck curled his arm around his boyfriends' neck, smiling happily and moving his hips side to side along with the music.

"Throw balloons, teddy bears and the chocolate eclairs await  
Got nothing but love for you, fall more in love every day  
Valentine, valentine"

Donghyuck giggled when Mark grabbed his arm, pulling it up towards the ceiling and twirling him around. Donghyuck's sneakers rubbed against the floor, squeaking and sliding with his movement. The red "i love you" confetti moving away, beer bottles scattered around showing signs of an old party.   
Donghyuck came back up and hugged Mark with all his strength, getting on his tiptoes and pressing soft butterflies on his neck, opening his eyes and looking towards the giant stuffed bear lying in the corner of the room.

Mark leaned back and looked down into his big brown eyes,  
"I love you Hyuck."

Donghyuck put his head on his shoulder, as they swayed he whispered a small "love you too."

"I love the light in your eyes and the dark in your heart  
You love our permanent chase and the bite of our bark  
We know we're classic together like Egyptian gold  
We love us"


	3. im so soft please help me PLEASE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in chemistry class instead of doing my work for an education

The sound of crickets was heard as the two boys laid in the grass of Donghyuck's backyard.

"Hyuck," a whisper was heard in the chilly summer air. Donghyuck shivered as the grass pricked at his bare thighs, caressing his skin the same way his boyfriend Mark was.

"Hyuck!" The voice called out again, this time making Donghyuck's eyes shoot open.

"What?" He said.

There was a long pause, "i love you."

Hyuck let out a soft giggle, his eyes crinkling in the direction of the stars.

"I love you too mark."


	4. these days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 80s themed one shot weee

It all started in the summer of '88. There was Lee Donghyuck in his baby blue short shorts and a cropped The Beatles T-shirt.  
But then there was Mark Lee. A boy with a leather jacket (in this hot weather?) , black ripped jeans and a variety of piercings making home on his head.  
Donghyuck’s family decided to take a trip to the north side of Chicago and rent a beach house with a view of Lake Michigan.  
innocent 15 year old Donghyuck from the Chicago suburbs who didn't know shit about love got involved with the Big bad wolf named Mark. Which, for clarification, is 17.  
It was a pink afternoon when they first crossed paths. Donghyuck had been holding his sugar cone with vanilla ice cream when he bumped into a man and drops his ice cream while at the same time falling back himself (even the wind can push back his skinny body).  
Before Donghyuck hits the floor a muscular arm wraps around his waist and Donghyuck is dipped mid air- vanilla ice cream dripping down his lips now and making a sticky mess of his shirt. Donghyuck automatically raises his arm to hook around the strangers neck and gasps out loud from the sudden hault.

 

"Be careful sunshine." The man chuckles out.  
Donghyuck looks up and sees a pair of brown eyes and a smirk plastered across this handsome man's face.

 

"I'm sorry for bumping into you mister" Donghyuck forced out, his cheeks quickly turning pink.

 

The man carefully dragged his thumb under Donghyuck's eye and swished away a stray eyelash. The small piece of hair tickling his skin as it falls away.  
Donghyuck squeaks and looks anywhere else than on the man's face.

 

"LEE DONGHYUCK!" 

 

Oh no.  
Donghyuck quickly finds his balance once again and turns around to see his mother speed walking towards him.  
"I don't want to fucking see you around my son, do you hear me?" He hears his mom hiss at the man. Donghyuck's eyebrows go up as he stares at his mothers red face.

 

"I can't help it if he starts falling into my arms on purpose Mrs.Lee" the man says.

 

"My name is Mark by the way, sunshine." The man- Mark says as he dipped his head down to whisper into Donghyuck’s ear.

 

Donghyuck bites his lip as he feels his cheeks growing hot again but it's all destroyed by his mother tightly gripping his arm and dragging him away from Mark.

 

"I don't ever want to see you hanging around with that delinquent do you hear me Donghyuck? We are far too good for you to be associated with a good for nothing boy like him." 

 

-

 

Donghyuck laid in his bed with a book in his hands. It was currently 12:40 am on a Wednesday night when he heard the sound of a pebble hitting his window. 

 

"What the-?"

 

Donghyuck gets up from his position and makes his way to the window. He pushes up the window frame and sticks his head out. A pebble hits him square in the face and he recoils back.

 

"Oh my gosh" he yelps out.

 

"Holy shit I'm sorry sunshine." A voice says.

 

Donghyuck sticks his head right out the window and smiles.  
There is Mark in all his handsomeness standing on the asphalt.

 

"What are you doing here? I don't want my mother getting angry again like she did last time."

 

"Well, you see sunshine, i couldn't stop thinking about your beautiful face. Your chocolate eyes, your soft pink lips and your perfect round cheeks."

 

Donghyuck puts both his hands on his face and squeezes his cheeks together, blushing.  
Mark chuckles.

 

"Say, sunshine, how about we take a drive to that outdoor movie tonight?"

 

Donghyuck takes a look at the clock.  
1 am.  
He shrugs and pulls on his chuck Taylor's.

 

-

 

"Looking good sunshine." Marksays

 

Donghyuck looks down. An extra large "Echo & The Bunnymen" shirt, a pair of denim shorts and his yellow beat up Chuck Taylors.  
"It's night time Mark don't tease." Donghyuck says with a smile on his face.  
Mark simply grins and reaches to grab Donghyuck’s short fingers.  
Pulling him towards his car Mark pauses to open the door for Donghyuck.

 

"In you go princess." He says.

 

"Thank you kind sir." Donghyuck says with pink cheeks.

Donghyuck looks down at his intertwined fingers and whispers out

 

"What movie are we going to watch?"

 

"A Nightmare on Elm Street." Mark grins out.

 

"Oh god no Mark." Donghyuck groans out.

 

"It's okay sunshine. You can hold onto me."

 

Donghyuck looks out the window and smiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello~~ please tell me if you'd like me to continue this^^


End file.
